Gelatinous Cube (Race)
One of the dungeon’s most unusual and specialized predators, gelatinous cubes spend their existence roaming dungeon halls and dark caverns, swallowing up organic material such as plants, refuse, carrion, and even living creatures. Materials the cube cannot digest, such as metal and stone, can eventually fill up the creature’s mass with such detritus, and at times the creature may excrete some of this material out of its body. Often the treasure and possessions of past victims remain inside the gelatinous cube, leaving a ghostly impression of their material remains. Gelatinous cubes are generally start out as 5 feet wide cubes that grow as they feed to 10 feet and weigh upward of 15,000 pounds, though subterranean explorers report larger specimens trawling the deepest caves and corridors. In locations with plentiful sources of food, gelatinous cubes can exist for hundreds of years, if not thousands. However, if denied organic material for more than 6 months, a gelatinous cube begins shrinking. Eventually this stresses its walls and the creature leaks rapidly evaporating slimy liquid until its body collapses and disappears completely. Alignment: 'Gelatinous cubes tend toward neutral and are typically concerned with their own wellbeing and that of the group or organization which aids them. They may behave in a good manner to those that they consider friends and allies, but will only act maliciously against those who have tried to injure them in some way. 'GELATINOUS CUBE RACIAL TRAITS *'–4 Dexterity, +4 Constitution: '''Gelatinous cubes are hearty and strong, but neither quick nor nimble. *'Medium: Gelatinous cubes are medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties for size. *'Ooze: '''Gelatinous cubes are oozes, gaining the following traits as a result: Gelatinous cubes are immune to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning. Gelatinous cubes are not subject to critical hits or flanking, and do not take additional damage from precision-based attacks (such as sneak attack). Gelatinous cubes eat and breath, but do not sleep. *'Very Slow Speed: 'Gelatinous cubes have a base speed of 15 feet. *'Acid Immunity (Ex): 'Gelatinous cubes are immune to acid. *'Awoken (Ex): 'A gelatinous cube using this monster class has been granted sapience in a manner very similar to the ''awaken ''spell. It is not mindless like normal gelatinous cubes, and has the ability to speak by vibrating its body. *'Blind (Ex): 'Gelatinous cubes are blind. This gives them an immunity to gaze attacks, visual effects, illusions, and other attack forms that rely on sight. However, they cannot see or read, but they do have the blindsight special ability (see below). *'Blindsight (Ex): 'Gelatinous cubes have blindsight out to a range of 60 feet. *'Cubism (Ex): 'Gelatinous cubes are, well, cubes. They cannot be tripped. In addition, they do not have hands or arms, and may have difficulty wielding objects as a result. *'Languages: '''Gelatinous cubes begin play speaking Common and Aklo. Gelatinous cubes with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aquan, Dwarven, Goblin, and Undercommon. '''Racial Feats Pseudopod Form FigureCategory:Source: April Augmented: 2016